Good Clean Fun
by newportz-princess
Summary: The senior class of Harbor go on a camping trip. Crazy things happen when you put teenagers in opposite sides of the social circuit together. But it’s even crazier when it’s in the woods. AU. Rewrite of “I’ve Just Begun Having My Fun.”


**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz.**

**Summary: The senior class of Harbor go on a camping trip. Crazy things happen when you put teenagers in opposite sides of the social circuit together. But it's even crazier when it's in the woods. AU. Rewrite of "I've Just Begun Having My Fun."**

**My fics are mocking me, "You suck…" so here's another fic rewrite. Don't shoot me for wanting my stories to actually be good. LOL. Enjoy.**

Ryan Atwood swerved into the parking lot at Harbor High School. Immediately all girls' eyes were on him as he got out of his car and locked his Lamborghini.

"Hey Atwood," Summer Roberts greeted him, approaching him with Holly Fischer and a few others in tow.

"Hey," he responded, taking off his leather jacket and revealing his muscled arms that were near bulging out of his shirt.

The girls stole glances at him, and then grinned brightly at each other. _Ryan Atwood was hot._

Seth Cohen and Anna Stern stood awkwardly together behind Summer. Even though Seth was dating Summer, she still basically ignored him when she was around her _friends_.

Marissa Cooper and Oliver Trask walked happily up to where Ryan and the girls were standing. "Hey Ryan." Marissa kissed her boyfriend of his cheek. Ryan nodded in a frustrated manner at Oliver, who was keeping a small distance between himself and Marissa - obviously on purpose.

Taylor Townsend and Lindsay Gardner stalked over from a Lindsay's car, also known as a piece of crap. Hugging pillows and suitcases to their frames they stumbled up to where most of the senior student body was milling.

Summer and Holly rolled their eyes at the mere sight of them. "They're such freaks," Holly remarked.

"Oh my god I know right? Like look at Lindsay, like ew, like…" Summer agreed.

"You two are so immature," Marissa told them. Holly and Marissa looked over to Marissa and quirked their eyebrows.

"We're not immature, we're just telling the truth," Summer defended.

"The _ugly_ truth," Holly added, smirking as Lindsay tripped over Taylor's pillow.

"You guys are so mean," Marissa said. Holly shrugged.

"Where's Luke at?" Ryan asked, his eyes darting over the car park.

"Right here man," Luke responded, coming up to them from behind.

"I was starting to think you were a no-show. What took you so long?"

Luke unzipped one of his bags and held up a six-pack of beer. "That's what took me so long," he smirked.

"Good thinking," Ryan said.

"Oliver left something in his car, I'm going to go with him to get it, okay?" Marissa informed Ryan.

"Yeah, sure whatever," Ryan replied, not caring at all. He was too busy exchanging seductive glances at Holly.

After a few boring minutes, Dr Kim finally addressed the students. "Good morning everybody. This week away is going to be a fun and adventurous trip, and I can't wait for you to experience it. Many of our previous students have stated numerous times it was a wonderful-"

"No one gives a fuck," Ryan yelled out.

Plenty of the teens found this incredibly amusing and began laughing. Luke patted Ryan on the back and the girls smirked in his direction. And people wondered why he did stuff like that…

"Thank you for your input Mr Atwood, however could you please keep your thoughts to yourself. Watch the language too, there are small children here today with their mothers. They don't need your intelligence rubbing off on them," Dr Kim said to Ryan in a stern tone that did nothing but make Ryan laugh.

Choosing to ignore him, she continued, "I have your cabin assignments here," she fumbled with a couple pieces of paper until she found what she was looking for. "We thought it was important to mix you socially and gender wise, so don't be worried about who we've chosen you to share your cabins with."

A sea of moans from the seniors caused Dr Kim to sigh. "Alright everyone, keep it down please. Okay, so cabin a) Ryan Atwood, Seth Cohen, Holly Fischer, Lindsay Gardner and Taylor Townsend."

Ryan and Holly glanced at each other and smiled. Seth muttered something under his breath and from afar Taylor and Lindsay seemed happy with the fact they were together.

"Cabin b) Marissa Cooper, Summer Roberts, Anna Stern, Oliver Trask and Luke Ward."

Oliver and Marissa grinned. Luke and Summer just shrugged. Anna let out a long sigh.

"Cabin c)…"

* * *

"Okay, everybody, make your way over to your assigned vehicles. There is a van for every cabin."

"Ew. Did she just say, van?" Summer asked, Holly looked at her in horror.

"Bye sweetie, I'll text you," Summer said to Holly as she got dragged away to the horrid van they would be transported in.

Marissa and Oliver chirpily trotted to their van, Luke and Summer trailed behind and Anna was not too far off them. Regretting ever coming to Newport.

* * *

"Where the hell is this place? Africa? How much longer are we going to be on the road?" Ryan asked the teacher who was driving.

"Only about an hour to go," she replied.

"An hour with your driving. Half an hour with mine…" Ryan muttered.

"I heard that. Keep it down please, it'll be much easier for us all."

Ryan rolled his eyes and shrugged back in his seat. His restless state aggravating Taylor. "Can you stop fidgeting?" she asked.

"No," Ryan replied bluntly.

"Ugh," Taylor grunted.

_At first I was afraid I was petrified  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights  
Thinkin' how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
_

"What the fuck is this?" Ryan asked, concerning the song that was playing. Holly chuckled. Lindsay stopped singing along and Taylor rolled her eyes, while Seth looked up from his iPod.

"Ryan, it's a song. A real song, not like the head banging nonsense your age group listen to. And stop swearing. It's completely inappropriate," the teacher replied.

_And so you're back from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I'd've known for just one second you'd back to bother me  
Go on now, go walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
_

"Oh come on, this is bullshit. How is this middle aged woman whining her ass off fun to listen to?" Ryan asked.

"I have to agree on that one," Seth spoke up.

"Thank you. See, even queer agrees!"

"Fine, I'll turn it down."

"No, turn it off."

"Down."

"Turn this crap off god dammit."

"Ryan, do not insult my taste in music," the teacher said.

"You're a tragic, divorced, old-ass woman who teaches bored teenagers for a living; of course I'm going to insult you."

"Thanks for that," she replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Anytime," Ryan smoothly responded.

* * *

"Punch buggy red," Marissa said to Oliver.

"What is punch buggy?" Summer asked, more disturbed than amused.

"I saw it on _The Simpsons_ once," Marissa shrugged.

"Hey, I saw that episode," Luke randomly chirped.

"Congratulations," Anna told him, rolling her eyes and turning so she was looking out the window.

"How long 'till we get there?" Marissa asked.

"Ahh, probably about 45 minutes," the teacher who was driving replied.

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Summer asked as she opened the cabin door.

"Sum, it's not all bad, I mean, look," Marissa pointed to the pretty newish looking curtains that hung over the small window, "they're actually quite contemporary."

"I guess," Summer replied resentfully. She joined Marissa by the window and opened the curtains.

"Ew." Summer and Marissa stepped back in fright. An old hobo stood right at the window and was staring right at them.

Marissa quickly pulled the curtains to a close and set her bags down on a bed.

"There is no way I am staying in here," Summer announced.

Anna chucked her luggage down and made herself comfortable, or at least attempted to, on the bed she chose.

"You'd think for Harbor, they'd choose something a bit – or way – nicer than this dump," Luke said.

"I'd assume as much, but oh well," Oliver responded.

* * *

"Fuck this," Ryan said as he took in his surroundings. "Even jail is better than _this_."

"You'd know," Taylor muttered.

"Woo! We'll be livin' it up in this delightful abode," Seth sarcastically exclaimed. Taylor started laughing uncontrollably.

"Like, shut up. It wasn't even that funny," Holly told Taylor.

Brushing off her comment, Taylor plopped her bags down on the bed by Seth's.

"There is a bed over there, you know. Over there, do you see it? In the back, the very back…" Seth said to Taylor, not wanting her to be near him. Let alone sleeping near him.

"You have a special gift Seth Cohen. The gift of comically entertaining," Taylor told him, in a mellow tone that was disturbing him to one degree or another.

"Uh…thanks," he said uncertainly.

Taylor started to laugh again. "This is going to suck," Seth mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Taylor asked.

"What? No," Seth lied casually.

"Oh, okay."

"Ryan?" Holly cooed.

"Yeah?"

"I saved you a bed," she said, tracing her fingers over the mattress.

"Why thank you Holly, how considerate," Ryan teased, throwing his bags down.

"Campers! Are you ready to rumble!" an ecstatic teacher burst into the cabin. Literally burst in.

"Don't break the door," Ryan laughed.

The teacher chose to ignore him and kept on going, "Get changed. We're going for a hike. Take a towel, take a bottle of water. We want to work, we want to sweat we want to burn calories!"

"Why did the gym teacher have to come along?" Seth asked no one in particular.

"Tell me about it," Lindsay agreed.

"Come on! Get ready! We've got a mountain to hike!"

"Don't wet yourself," Ryan told the teacher. Holly started laughing.

"That's enough from you, Mr. I'll be back in a few minutes and you'd better be ready to go."

"Did she just say hike?" Holly asked.

"Seriously, did she take all the uppers available before she came?" Ryan asked.

"Probably, she's a total psycho," Holly uttered.

Moments later the teacher re-appeared. Now even more excited than before – if that was even possible.

"Holy shit," Ryan remarked in fright over the womans' enthusiasm.

"I second that," Holly said.

"Watch it, you two. Lets go." The teacher led the five teenagers out into the woods.

"This is not happening," Holly complained.

"Oh yes it is Holly. Embrace it. Smell the trees," Taylor enthusiastically said.

"I'll pass thanks."

"Here are your maps, so you guys can lead me, not the other way around. Don't you think that sounds more fun?" The teacher handed each teen a large piece of paper.

"I can hardly process the excitement," Seth said, again with the sarcasm.

"Oh Seth, you joker, you!" Taylor squealed.

Seth sighed and walked a bit faster, in an attempt to get away from her.

Taylor suddenly began humming some song no one had heard of. "Jesus Christ Townsend, shut the fuck up. No one wants to hear your lame French love songs," Ryan said to her.

"Sorry for being happy," she muttered in response.

**TBC**

**So I basically shoved like 3 chapters into one, so that the story moves along faster. The rewrite is going to be much better! So please review and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading ;)**


End file.
